His Brother Or He
by Netella
Summary: Interesting as she may be, Iona's heart flutters when around Chris Arclight, however when it comes to Thomas Arclight; she despises him and hates his guts. But when she finds out that they are siblings, her views on them both with change! Would her heart change into something else for Thomas or keep her eyes set on Chris?
1. First Meetings

Ever since she could remember, Iona was always interested in anything that was fantasy-related. She loved dreaming about unicorns, fairies, griffons and even being rescued by a handsome vampire who would dedicate his love to her.

Most of the time, she would get bullied for it- even as she grew up, she wasn't a kid any longer but loved them none the less. Anything about fantasy-related creatures she would read and borrow as much as she could from the library.

Stepping outside of the library now, two thick and heavy books and one light reading book in her arms, footsteps had walked and headed home.  
Iona was nineteen, stood at five foot six and had pale green hair, along with dark blue fringe. Open magenta shirt that had rose patterns and a white singlet underneath. Orange-yellow belt and short blue jeans along with a tiger-print socks and yellow platformer shoes.

Emerald green eyes looked around while making sure she was careful to walk down the steps from Heartland Library. A sigh released from her mouth, being picked on for what she was interested in- for her to deal with it since she was young; just did not care at this point. She would let people say what they want and judge her however they wanted, it wasn't like she wanted to impress anyone anyway.

While walking along, the female had decided to gently sing while on her way home, she wanted to engross herself in these books and would always have them finished within three weeks, sometimes, if Iona had liked the book so much she would re-borrow it again.

"I was attracted to your confidence at first, but everyday I went down on my knees..."  
She actually didn't know all the lyrics to the song and hummed the rest of the part until she had gotten herself to the chorus, "If I do, If I do..."

Not all parts of the chorus she still could not memorize, "can't deepen my love for you."  
Another sigh escaped her lips as she went and turned a corner then stopped to bump into someone, her books falling to the ground.

"My apologies," she heard a male say who bent down to pick the books up for her. Blue orbs gazing at them then letting out a soft chuckle afterwards, as her eyes gazed up at the tall stranger she had somewhat a feeling that he was also laughing at her but didn't want to be rude about it.

"No, that's okay- I was in a hurry to get home."  
She lied, she actually just didn't see where she was going and didn't want the handsome stranger to know that. Hearing another chuckle that he let out, he had handed her two of the books and flicked through the book she borrowed - about vampires.

Now, it had made Iona feel quite nervous- why was she staring to care what this guy thought anyway? Why did it matter when she didn't know him, perhaps it was the fact that she had never met anyone so good looking. Her eyes gazing at him for so long while his own was slowly flicking through the pages of the book.

Not even realizing how pink her cheeks were turning.

As he closed the book, he had gently smiled towards her and handed it back to her, snapping out of the gaze she had upon him, the female had taken it back and held them in her arms, pressing the books against her chest.  
"So you're interested in vampires?"

He asks her, nodding her head in agreement she couldn't help but smile more.  
"Yes, they're really interesting and I've also noticed how different authors portray them so differently. Most would make them be unable to go out at day and some who hate garlic and can die to a steak to the heart. Then there was one where in the sun they sparkle-"

Iona couldn't help but roll her eyes and laugh slightly, "I kinda think that's rather silly."  
She tells him, when it comes talking about them Iona would just ramble on about them and not even stop. It really showed how much she had loved fantasy in total.

A chuckle came from him while keeping a smile on his face, blue orbs looking down at her and being polite still- finding it rather rude that he shouldn't speak his mind to some stranger.  
"I see, many people think differently of vampires but which one do you think is right?"

He asks, a question he honestly shouldn't of.  
"Well personally, I think its not even true. I actually think that vampires aren't killed with a steak to their heart or garlic- they don't sparkle in the sunlight as well and just live like normal humans and also that beside that they can turn humans into vampires, I bet they also have other sorts of powers. After all, what do we really know about them...? Who knows if they exist."

She shrugged, continuing to speak.  
"I mean, if they did then I'm sure they would be distinguished amongst all of us- usually vampires have red eyes but then again, they might not. I read that only pure-bloods have red eyes and the mixed-vampires have normal coloured eyes like all of us; not sure if that's true or not."

It still piqued her interested though and wanted to know more, however there wasn't any really around, they were just creatures made up by people- probably to scare children or something.

"I see, that was rather interesting to know, miss."  
He smiled, "I must be on my way though."

Iona wasn't sure why but, she wanted to know who he was- she wanted to know him more and cross paths with him. A guy like him never wavered her before; he wasn't like the others and didn't laugh at her.

"Wait!"  
She called out, stopping in his path the male had turned around and wondered what she had wanted, "yes?"

Taking a deep breath, the female hesitated at first then opened her mouth to speak, "can I know your name?"  
There, she asked...something normally any stranger wouldn't; upon first meetings. She may never even meet him again.

"It's Quinton."  
It actually wasn't his real name- however he wasn't one to give his actual name to just anyone, only to those he really knew and trusted.

"I'm Iona."  
She introduced, seeing him smile then gently nod his head and watched him leave.  
Heading home herself now, she had decided to take a shortcut. While walking through the alleyway, at the other end she could hear girls squeal; they were obviously coming from fangirls.

Seeing the girls all surround someone, the female could see how happy they were getting his autograph and taking pictures of him before leaving with another squeal and skipping with joy.  
"Settle down girls, one at a time!"

The pro duelist says, a smirk on his face as he was giving them his usual charming look. How Iona had always despised professional's. They were either stuck up or two-faced, they all thought highly of their duel skills and only thought about their fans; it was only themselves, their money and fans. It was nothing else, nothing about giving and helping others; those kinds were something she never had seen. Her views of them wouldn't change, none the less about them.

A scoff as she couldn't believe why they would even like someone like him, nothing was so special.  
As the professional spotted her, he had walked up to her while still having that look on his face.  
"Did you also want an autograph."

The very thought of having one was sickening, no way would she.  
"Why would I need to have something that would collect dust? I don't see a point at all, duelists like yourself should have other things to do rather then make these dumb girls happy."  
She could only speak her mind to him, then giving a smug look towards him after, not even caring how angry the fangirls seemed.

"Now now girls, you don't need to worry...just run along now."  
They seemed sad but would do what he had wanted, turning back to the female now he had glared at her.

"And now he show's his true colours."  
She laughed, raising her head slightly towards him. She knew he was like that, professionals were going to be like that no matter what- and never change. He was just the same.

"I don't need to be lingering around someone like you who 'drives all the girls crazy', it's pathetic actually. Why not do something better for a change and make yourself look nice rather than looking like some silly medieval jester?"  
Another scoff, while the duelist had glared at her even more.

Magenta eyes burning with rage towards the words she said to him, "What!?"  
His fist clutching, he did try to not lose his temper. "You have some nerve to say that, and I don't suppose you're the one to talk?"

Emerald green eyes widening, was that meant to be an insult on her clothes? Laughing it off, she wanted to pretend how that didn't bother her.  
"At least my clothes look nice..."

She commented, frowning towards him again and turned away- she didn't even want to keep talking to him, wasting her time being with someone she didn't really like.  
"Whatever- I don't have time to be arguing with you, it's clear its pointless; you can _hardly_ rebuttle."

With that, she had decided to leave and head home.  
"See you later," the male had still glared at her while she left and kept his hand clutching as well. Rather annoyed but calmed himself down afterwards, scratching the side of his head; having a strange feeling they would meet again- the very least.

"Quattro."


	2. Vampire Deck

Now arriving home, Iona had placed her books down and engrossed herself in the books as she usually was, not paying attention at all to how much time had passed.

Hearing her stomach grumble, Iona had bookmarked her book and headed to the kitchen to find something to eat.  
"I thought I would've gotten something, it's empty."

Frowning slightly, she saw most of the shops would be closed but only a few grocery shops still open. Running quickly out of the house, locking it behind her and forgetting the most important thing- her wallet.

At the shops, the female had grabbed the basket and placed in a few things she would need. "Might have pizza tonight."  
She says to herself, while walking out and heading to the counter, waiting in line until it was her turn, "that would be 1500 yen." The male says, checking her pocket's her eyes widened and started to panic.

"I must've dropped my wallet..." She says to herself, worrying but then remembered that she had left it at home. The guy was getting rather frustrated as he couldn't just pay for it or let her have them for free.

'What am I going to do?' Iona thought, crouching and feeling more worried; heart pulsing fast and anxious; she couldn't just go home then back again! By then, she would be even more hungry. And with no food in her stomach, she couldn't do a lot.

"Oh, thankyou sir."  
She heard the male say, accepting the money.  
"You're not going to stay there, are you?"  
She heard a familiar voice and looked up, a wide smile came upon her face- how grateful she was having him there.

"Quinton!"  
Redness tinted in her cheeks as she stood up and stretched her sore legs; she could never crouch for so long otherwise her legs would be sore.  
Following him out of the shop, he had handed her one of the plastic bags and blue orbs stared in them- she certainly had a few unhealthy food items.

"Thankyou for paying for them, I left my wallet at home. I should've checked, I know- how silly of me."  
She laughed, walking alongside him- to any stranger they would certainly look like a cute couple. Then she wondered why he was here, still, she was still glad he came to her rescue.

"What're you doing here anyway?"  
She asked, a smile still kept on the male's face as he had stared at her for a while then in front of him.

"I thought I would just take a walk, I noticed you were in trouble and decided to pitch in."  
Hearing that was rather nice of him to do that, a true gentleman he was. Her heart pounding fast and hoped it wasn't loud enough for him to hear through the silence of the streets.

"I can take the rest from here," Iona says to him, however he didn't want that.  
"I can help you, they seem heavy and you'll still need to get in, wouldn't you?" Quinton asks, in which she nods since he did have a point there.

While on her way home, she was stopped by some old classmates from school. They were always finding ways to pick on her, mock her and beat her in a duel. However every time they tried to; she ended up winning as they claimed she 'cheated'.

"What do girls what?"  
She asked, frowning and sighing heavily; while the male turned to look at her first then the bunch of girls.

"Oh? Who's this?"  
The girl, Shelly who used to be friend's with Iona until she backstabbed the green-haired female had a smirk on her face. She would probably ruin everything, as usual.

"I don't really have time for you, I'm hungry..."  
She told her, but it didn't seem like the girl would listen as her friends grouped up and dared Iona to duel her, claiming she had a 'new deck'.

What an eyeroll.  
However what other choice did she have? Another sigh came, and looked up at Quinton, "duel her. I know you'll win." Did he? Handing him her other plastic bag and getting her duel disk out and placed her duel gazer on.

"I summon Faerie Flower!"  
Shelly said, staring her first turn then ending it with that. Which didn't make sense at all, why wouldn't she use any spell or trap cards? Why didn't she place any on the field before ending her turn? It didn't make sense, however that didn't matter at all as Iona drew to start her turn.

"First I summon Bathory Maid! Then I use the spell card Bathory Beauty! Which allows me to special summon another Bathory Maid, with these two monsters I build the overlay network to xyz summon; Bathory Countess!"  
Quinton's eyes widened when seeing the monster's she used and how she xyz summoned a monster on her turn.

"Bathory Countess, attack Faerie Flower with Brutal Whip!"  
Iona's monster, Bathory Countess had 2800ATK while Shelly's Faerie Flower only had 900ATK, taking 1900 LP of damage, reducing her LP to 2100LP.

"After that, I'll place two card's face down and end my turn."  
Next, was Shelly's turn once again. As she had her turn, she didn't xyz summon and play another monster faced down; a smirk on Shelly's face since her monster had high DEF but but still could be able to be destroyed by Iona's Bathory Countess.

After Shelly had ended her turn, Iona drew and stared at her cards for a moment before making her move. She wanted to get this duel over and done with, and Shelly was never the type to put up much of a fight- she was terrible at dueling, unlike Iona who was rather good but just wasn't interested in becoming a professional duelist like many.

"I summon Baby Toyol in Attack Mode! Then I play the Spell Card Fresh Offering! It allows my Baby Toyol to switch faced down in defence mode!"  
Quinton and even Shelly didn't get why Iona did that, if Shelly already knew Baby Toyol had only 100ATK Points then what was the point in doing all of that? Of course, the green-haired female knew but she wouldn't say anything yet.

"Now I will play the Spell Card Immortal Grievance, the card allows me to draw two cards, if I do this successfully I'm allowed to summon another monster as long as I give up 500 of my Life Points!"  
Now it was strange why she would do this, but Shelly would wait and see what Iona had in mind and how she was going to play this out.

As Iona drew two cards, she had stared at them then chuckled; sometimes she couldn't keep a straight face when dueling and let her emotions all out.  
"Since I drew two cards successfully I will now give up 500 of my Life Points and summon Miss Spirit Mercy!"

Quinton who was still watching, was interested more, her interest in vampires weren't just a fascination but also she had a deck that were vampire-based; yet not all of them looked like vampires but some were based on real or folklore stories about people who did things that considered to be vampire-like. He needed to ask her more about this.


	3. Arclight Interactions

The duel still was continuing, Iona had Bathory Countess, two cards faced down and had Baby Toyol and Miss Spirit Mercy on her field, both level three monsters. Shelly knew what was to come afterwards, it was blandly obvious.

Shelly hadn't been able to xyz summon any, she was never skilled like Iona was but was determined to win somehow. 'This prick is just cheating and destroying my monster's one after the other.'  
Her eyes glared at the green-haired female who had a smirk on her face and couldn't help feel so overjoyed in her duel.

"I flip Baby Toyol back into attack mode, so I can build the overlay network!"  
Shelly had raised an eyebrow, she had placed her monster in attack mode, used a spell card to place it faced down in defense mode then back again. What was the point of that?

Iona had actually thought her opponent would've done something during that time since she had three face down cards and wasn't even sure what they were and didn't want to take risks. But it didn't even seem like she was actually doing anything about it.

"I xyz summon, Pontianak the Beauty!"  
Since now Iona had two xyz monster's on her field, she went to make her move and decided to end the duel right away; she was getting rather hungry now.

"I reveal my trap card, deafening screech. It forces your monster to reveal itself."  
Her monster, was revealed but still was in defense mode. Faerie Knight had 2900DEF but only 200ATK. Iona could tell if she did attack it with her Bathory Countess then her monster would've been destroyed and lose 100LP.

Luckily she hadn't done that and played this out with smarts. She could see that even her Pontianak the Beauty was slightly weaker; however she decided to use an overlay unit for its effect.

"I use one overlay unit which allows Pontianak to cut her attack points in half in order to attack you directly!"  
Since her Ponitanak the Beauty only had 2600ATK, it was halved to 1300; attacking Shelly directly which had left her with 800LP left.

Still having Bathory Countess as well on the field, Iona decided to go and attack her, "I'll attack you directly with my Bathory Countess!"  
Since Shelly didn't really know what to do and panicked; which had left her to lose the duel. With a sigh; she had turned around to see that Quinton didn't have a duel gazer on his eye, but something else.

Green eyes staring as her feet quickly headed towards him, while Shelly growled.  
"I'll be sure to get you next time."  
She hisses before quickly departing away, Iona really thought that the blonde was just being immature about what was happening and didn't even bother say anything but wanted to know more about the tall male.

"What was that? I know it's not a duel gazer...how can I get one?"  
She asked, sparkles in her eyes and determined to know; however his blue orbs stared at her and wasn't even sure if he should. It felt a bit uneasy to teach a stranger how to even get a duel gazer tattoo, however he would keep calm and smile at her.

"It's called a duel gazer tattoo, you have to go through a special method to get one. It's more efficent than a normal duel gazer."  
Quinton could obviously see that she was more interested more he had spoke about it and wasn't sure if he should even allow it or not.

"You think I can get one? Whatever this method is?"  
She asks him, a wide smile on her face as she forgot that she was rather hungry. Before he could open his mouth to speak, her stomach had growled loudly which made her face turn red from embarrassment. Which made him laugh, only a little.

"Perhaps if I get to know you better, then I will tell you."  
That was all he was going to say for the time being, she did want to know and thought it looked rather cool, having a different coloured eye instead of the duel gazer which sometimes still felt so weird to her.

"Really? Well, I'll be sure to run into you more often."  
Iona joked, laughing and grabbing the bags from him. "I'm so hungry, I should get home quickly!"

Especially because she just finished a duel and was hungry even before then. Waving goodbye quickly, her feet had sprinted home to cook the frozen pizza; even though she didn't like waiting at all.

"Ah I wish I knew what to make myself..."  
The green haired complained, while waiting, hearing her stomach rumble again. She did have a feeling that she would go and bump into him again, it was bound to happen if it had happened quite a few times before.

"I wonder what kind of man he is..." She wondered to herself, hearing a few beeps indicating that her pizza was done. Her stomach once again rumbling again, "shut up stomach...I know! The food's ready, okay?"

She frowned slightly, glaring at her stomach as she went to dig in.  
The next day, Iona wanted to go out just to get some fresh air while finishing one of the books she borrowed from the library.

Engrossed in it, she wasn't even focusing where she was going and was quickly pulled back. "You really have to watch it, nerd."

Urg, that voice; the only person in the whole entire world she despised more than any other. A frown appeared on her face and looked up from her book to glare at the male.  
"Quattro..."

Out of everyone, why did it even have to be him? She had already seen the real him, two-faced and had anger-management issues.  
"What? No thank you? After saving you like that, it's no wonder you don't seem to have friends."

Iona's eyes rolled, she honestly didn't care about friends- she had some, some 'friends' they were. "I'd prefer to not have any and concentrate on reading than to gossip and wear such unappealing girly clothes."

Bookmarking the page she was up to and shut it, keeping it close to her. Noticing his magenta eyes staring at the book and scoffing afterwards; "you're _still_ reading those books?"  
After exhaling angrily, the green haired female still kept the frown upon her face at him.

"Yes, and if you don't mind...I want to get back to reading, in peace."  
Her eyes turned away and sighed; he was such a bother and sometimes wondered why she even bothered to waste her time arguing with him, let alone on him.

"Don't you have some dumb fangirls to flirt with?"  
She asked, a smirk came on her face while staring at him while Quattro's eyes widened slightly; she wasn't like the other girls, he could see that she wasn't a crazy fangirl either. Somewhat he preferred someone who didn't need to bask in his glory; however she was crazy enough to be put off by everyone.

"Oh? Do I hint jealousy?" It wasn't even worth getting angry over, he knew he had to control even part of his emotions just to not let her get under his skin.  
"Me, jealous?" Iona scoffed, feeling partially offended and angry as well - just like he does at times. From afar, anyone could probably tell that they would make a great couple, how similar to each other they were.

"Ha! Hardly, why would _I_ be jealous? I don't have a reason to be, all fangirls are annoying; all they do is squeal in their high-pitched voices and don't even have a clue that their celebrity isn't as nice as the media portrays him to be...and by celebrity, I mean you."  
Iona laughed, quickly disposing of her anger since it wouldn't do any good at all but at least she could see he didn't like to hear that from her mouth.

"You're a real piece of work, you know that?"  
Quattro frowns, arms folding as he wasn't exactly pleased with what she had said about him; he didn't know why she had to keep this up, it seemed more like an act than anything.

"You know you can cut the act, I know you just want to be like that to impress me."  
A grin came upon his face, at least he could say that without having to lose his cool; he was getting better in keeping his anger in tact, even if he didn't always.

Iona's eyes widened, cheeks turned red and frowned, growling at him and shook her head. Heart was rapidly beating fast, what he said wasn't even true and she knew that; but just his words alone made her feel irritated, and she wasn't all so sure why.

"I would never want to impress someone like you Quattro, you're so stuck up and look down on every other duelist who isn't a somebody, you're two-faced and you use a puppet deck...Really? And yet you complain about _my_ interests, how about _you_ get your own."  
She says, her fists closed and quickly turning heel and leaving quickly before he has to say anything; feet heading towards the park, even if it wasn't as green as she wanted it to.


End file.
